kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendall Vertes
|image = File:Kendall Vertes Bonnie Nichoalds 2016 (1).jpg |gender = Female |age = 14 |height = 5'7" |birthdate = December 9, 2002 |nationality = American |hometown = Township, Pennsylvania |eye color = Blue |hair color = Brown |profession = Dancer Student Actress |affiliations = unknown |dance studios = Abby Lee Dance Company (2011-2017) Candy Apples Dance Center (2011-2012) Studio 19 Dance Complex (2008-2010) Roger's School of Dance (2004-2008) Reign Dance Productions |titles = see below |parents = Erno Vertes Jill Vertes |siblings = Ryleigh Vertes Charlotte Vertes |friends = Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Kalani Hilliker Nia Frazier Chloe Lukasiak JoJo Siwa Payton Ackerman Gianna Martello Nick Dobbs Addison Moffett Asia Monet Ray Brynn Rumfallo |pets = Juicy and Bebe (guinea pigs) Lulu (dog) Chricket (dog) Caramel (cat) |nicknames = KK Kendall K }}Kendall K. Vertes, born on December 9, 2002 to Erno and Jill Vertes, is a well-known dancer from Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms. Prior to her television debut during season 2 of the series, Kendall danced at Roger's School of Dance and Studio 19 Dance Complex in Pennsylvania, and had won several national titles during her time there. She began taking classes at Reign Dance Productions in 2011 and auditioned for the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team in late 2011, making the team and eventually becoming a permanent cast member of the show. For a short period of time during season 2, Kendall left the Abby Lee Dance Company and began competing with Candy Apples Dance Center, but this was just for the show to create drama. Kendall and her mother have repeatedly had to miss tapings and competitions for the show because of family obligations, such as when Kendall's older sister Ryleigh graduated from high school in season 4. In 2015, Kendall started her singing career, releasing her first single and music video under the stage name Kendall K, which is her legal first and middle name. "Wear 'Em Out," her first single, topped the iTunes Pop Music Video charts within the first twenty-four hours of its release. The video currently has over 14 million views on Kendall's VEVO channel. Surprisingly, this is the only video on this channel. Kendall has uploaded all of her other music videos to her personal YouTube channel. In December of the same year, Kendall released a music video cover of the popular Christmas song "Winter Wonderland." The video was released exclusively on YouTube, and the song and video are not available for purchase on iTunes. It was posted on Kendall's official Instagram account that she was recording a single called "Heart Smile" and would be releasing it sometime in 2015, but as of 2017, it has still not been released. In 2016, Kendall and her Dance Moms co-stars did a second collaboration with Todrick Hall, which would be featured in an ALDC LA television commercial. That November, she released her second single "Out Loud." It was rumored that Abby Lee Miller released the single without Kendall's knowledge, seeing as there was no prior promotion of the single. Then in February of 2017, Kendall released her third single "Where Would I Be Without You." Two versions of the music video were released shortly thereafter. Abby Lee Miller confirmed that Kendall had an album in production on a reunion episode of the show, but it is unknown when the album will be released. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Studio 19 Dance Complex with Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of "Dance Moms") with Abby Lee Dance Company (On "Dance Moms") with Candy Apples Dance Center (on "Dance Moms") Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss StarQuest 2010 *National Mini Miss Dance USA 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Revolution 2011 *Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2011 *Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2012 *Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 *National Miss Preteen Sheer Talent 2015 Runner-Up Placements *1st - Petite Miss StarQuest 2011 (My Strongest Suit) *JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 *3rd - Junior Miss Onstage America 2013 (Owe You Nothing) *1st - Junior Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 (Voodoo Doll)* *1st - Junior Miss 10sity Dance 2014 (My Name in Lights)* Music Career In 2014, Kendall worked on two music videos. The first was for Mack Z's "It's a Girl Party," and the second was for Todrick Hall and the Dance Moms Cast's "Freaks Like Me." Kendall had singing credits in "Freaks Like Me," as did the other girls from the show. In early 2015, Kendall recorded two original songs under Abby Lee Miller's management. Her first single, "Wear 'Em Out" was released on April 21, 2015. The music video was released on the same day. The video stars Kendall, with her sister Ryleigh Vertes and friends Addison Moffett and Kalani Hilliker as backup dancers. Maddie Ziegler choreographed the video. At Christmas time, Kendall released a cover version of "Winter Wonderland" on her YouTube channel, but it was not released as a single or promoted on any social media platforms. In 2016, Kendall and her co-stars worked on another collaboration with Todrick Hall. Also that year, she released her second single "Out Loud." In 2017, she released her third single and its official music video, entitled "Where Would I Be Without You." Music Statistics Music Videos Wear 'Em Out - released April 21, 2015 * #1 on iTunes pop chart from June 9, 2015 to June 11, 2015 * #2 on iTunes pop chart from June 12, 2015 to ? Where Would I Be Without You - released February 8, 2017 Fun Facts * Kendall's seasonal solos at the ALDC have been Kiss Kiss, Look at Me Now, Demand Applause, and Rise and Fall. * Kendall's seasonal duets at the ALDC have been Bodies Electric, Too Young, and Through the Glass. * Kendall's seasonal trios with the ALDC have been We Believe and Islands. * Kendall's middle name is "K," which was Jill's way of recognizing her two nieces, Kiley and Kara, who both have names that start with K. * The Vertes family has been known to be "studio hoppers," as they have trained and competed with 4 different dance studios. * According to Abby, Kendall was already taking classes at Reign Dance Productions prior to her audition for the junior elite competition team. * In season 4 of Dance Moms, Abby announced Kendall as her "number 2 girl," the girl that she would give a winning solo to in case of Maddie's absence. * Kendall's best friends are Alaina Johnston and Maddie Ziegler. * Kendall and Maddie call each other "bros." * Kendall was a part of the popular dance group "The Glitter Girls." * She has two older sisters, Ryleigh and Charlotte. * Kendall used to play softball but had to quit when she began competing with the ALDC because she didn't have as much time to play anymore. On her off days from the show, she plays tennis with Charlotte. * Kendall's favorite icecream is chocolate and vanilla twist. * Her favorite styles of dance are jazz, contemporary, and ballet. * Kendall loves Katy Perry, Sam Smith, and Ariana Grande. Her favorite Ariana Grande song is "Break Free." * She started taking acting classes in fall of 2014 because she loves to act and because she wanted to improve her facials in dance. * Kendall goes by the stage name "Kendall K" for her singing career. Gallery F2A4B98E-B8F1-4890-B086-4F02601A9CFB.JPG B5963972-49F1-47DB-ACA0-CEC5D2F2CC08.JPG D337F54F-1BA2-4672-A6FC-26BF5E8212F2.JPG 88FD3E06-B1E1-4FBD-9166-EB02D8DE0025.PNG 3D80FF4B-6F88-4A85-9F31-45018317C9D0.JPG 8E631E22-1F25-4DCD-8C4B-D86969B7221F.PNG 3D855498-C0C6-4AD0-82DA-DA20A17E0EDA.PNG FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG 49A7D914-011B-4551-A672-976587DD5FCE.PNG|Kendall with David Hofmann (2014) 094A8957-D348-4B53-AA9B-08A96B3D8678.JPG|Kendall and Abby (2012) CF50726D-075E-409D-99CB-CE4C6F8208C1.JPG|Kendall winning Petite Miss Dance USA (2008) BBECDCEA-482C-439F-8445-C696267328AD.PNG|Kendall winning Petite Miss Dance USA (2008) DBEA5BDC-F8CE-4CDD-99F4-8CCC8D8C532F.JPG|One of Kendall's old headshots from Studio 19 EB3BA8CB-288C-4339-BD8B-272D6709607D.JPG|Kendall's old ALDC headshot (2012) DE678447-3981-4D77-9486-3EC396ECA82C.PNG|Kendall's old ALDC headshot (2013) 76886BA8-803E-4D35-8226-4DE869B8141A.PNG D3E26530-254E-4611-B1BC-ABEC05827464.JPG 5B230B85-5341-41A7-B5C0-EA263D7DF765.JPG F3B8EB2E-E366-491C-8371-9A2C0A404BB6.JPG 1BD440C5-A3F4-455D-840A-FACC68344176.PNG DD173D8A-DC17-4125-BF55-85C589DDD9D3.PNG F17608F7-DFEC-4D19-999E-B3D59CF3F537.PNG 6214B1EB-C301-473D-92CE-111BA23F9F65.JPG 5229D877-22EC-4E86-B248-D8FD3776C0D0.PNG FDC967B3-95D1-42F0-8772-617805A2C914.PNG B90D1307-F7F4-4BBF-B39E-DC69B5870AB2.PNG E936071A-7E41-4057-A57C-E9E77DC540FE.PNG F6803A95-5A7E-43B9-AC03-5CD37343AE9B.PNG 69C4C287-94AC-4379-9D58-6D001071C917.PNG 206020CE-CAF4-4E59-A76E-7D39AEF12C43.PNG C49A08E3-C21F-437B-B497-82C991843AFB.PNG 1281B875-0657-41D3-80BB-A3A11E297D10.PNG AA4D51A8-7281-4887-BB7D-9F761F7F96DC.JPG 1EE526F1-7B46-4309-8E77-814F901CCC05.JPG C4ACEB3E-5D9A-431A-8B08-4B2BDE9681E1.PNG 7EBCFA8A-D6DF-4D6E-B461-EF76F1EAFB28.PNG B8F9CAF7-4E4A-4ADF-A9CA-E0FD3A0AE231.PNG F9FAA7B5-C85F-404B-A787-BDBF6930F8F9.JPG 19F305A9-8784-47F5-BBF7-77F7D1DED038.PNG AA50E80C-1B7F-4E83-864B-E4E708305EE3.JPG 831CF68A-266B-4323-9786-865D692DB6E8.JPG 308C65F8-FA6C-457E-B6E9-C320501104CE.JPG E71CC7BB-6B91-4F18-A9E6-8D9B767FAE2F.PNG 7A14FD95-71B3-4F38-AC02-983C359A4003.JPG F6C6D631-D877-42C0-B534-36857168CBC6.JPG 99C569B6-96AC-4105-85DB-3A02F5AD02F0.JPG 6A8FE13C-160E-4D93-89CF-364873B87584.PNG 51B9A34A-87DE-4C26-AD79-DD4911433DE1.PNG D706B4E0-FC0E-4043-8C70-8FAA9A2849D0.PNG F869BE68-601E-4A52-9E71-4726D1F682C0.PNG B004F22C-A83D-4DA8-B03B-969C10E2395C.PNG 6C39AF85-C70B-48D9-A95F-490F97EFC5D1.PNG D33518E6-E8E3-4E8C-9D91-322C022C3E49.PNG 253A4002-91D7-47D2-A017-2FF73E5CE090.PNG EA08E6BB-6F00-4A23-8147-B1969A65E2FB.PNG 2104F239-83D6-4D61-A4EC-922CFF62DFF6.PNG 5E347754-4FFC-4E32-B5DC-253E494983BB.PNG D1115353-C69E-44CD-967D-543BCC049699.PNG 20ADE3ED-5321-4CCB-8A32-096EFB9921A8.PNG D7AAEC06-1686-48DF-BE2A-1A8DF101211E.PNG 8AE3D330-AD6E-49D9-9CA8-9D20790F7885.PNG 48C94D51-039C-4CF8-85FB-C3DC3EB0459F.PNG 99C81723-F5A5-4506-AF54-B5596B111CE3.PNG BA407366-F71E-41B2-9E98-96C04678A141.PNG 60E9FBD6-376A-4B64-969D-4F8180B009BE.PNG 10E38636-0AF0-4C3C-BACA-70E165C17F79.PNG 06241D04-37D6-41BF-BF86-FE9FFFC27126.PNG 51FF08F7-8D07-4173-B538-ABB59A76ADD5.PNG d3e85202e7357c1327d157e5cdfd4c8f.jpg Kendall_S5_Headshot.jpg Kendall_S6_Headshot.jpg kendallvertesdancetrackmagazine.jpg B1517740-3565-468A-9A24-707A3C7A2066.JPG Kendall K.jpg Kendall Vertes Bonnie Nichoalds 2016 (1).jpg 03f416011917f8b492d873a75601a196.jpg fd65334d0aa499d3c8259c37c2070d14.jpg Kendall-Vertes.jpg Kendall-Vertes-1.jpg Wear 'Em Out Wear_Em_Out_2015-03-21.jpg Wearemout.jpg BRAND_LFT_DMOM_173224_SFM_000_2997_15_20150609_000_HD_768x432-16x9.jpg wearemkendall.jpg Kendall_-_WearEmOut_video_-_2015-02-02.jpg Where Would I Be Without You kendall k where would i be without you.jpg kendall-k.png 16789391_1435609453179032_7490402026258432000_n.jpg mqdefault.jpg Videos File:Abby Lee Dance Company - Amber Alert (Nationals 2014) File:Alaina Johnston and Kendall Vertes Duet Meeting in the Ladies Room File:Kendall Vertes Solo "Curiosity" File:Kendall Vertes Lyrical Solo "Natalie Wood" Dance Moms S6,E10 File:Dance Moms - Kendal Vertes National Solo "My Name In Lights" File:Kendall Vertes 'Waiting On A Train To Paris' FULL SOLO Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 11 File:Fool Me Twice - Kendall Vertes - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Dance Moms - Kendall's Solo The Scream File:Dance Moms Kendall Vertes Solo "The Journey" S7 E10 File:Dance Moms Kendall Vertes Solo "Cleopatra" S7 E1 File:Kendall Vertes Solo "Blowing Red" Full Dance Dance Moms (S5,E29) File:Immortal - Kendall Vertes - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Kendall Vertes FULL Solo- Easy As 1-2-3 File:Welcome to a New World - Kendall Vertes - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut File:Kendall Vertes Solo "The Meltdown" Dance Moms S6,E2 File:Kendall Vertes 'Just an Illusion' Dance Moms File:Kendall Vertes - Voodoo Doll (Dance Moms Reunion) File:Kendall Vertes Solo "All Eyes On Me" Full Dance Dance Moms S6,E3 File:Dance Moms - Kendall Vertes - Burn (S5, E25) File:Kendall Vertes FULL SOLO 'Waiting' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 14 File:Kendall Vertes - In The Circle File:Dance Moms Kendall Vertes Full Dance 'Victorious' Season 5 Episode 1 File:Kendall Vertes FULL SOLO 'Clueless' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 4 File:Dance Moms-Demand Applause-Kendall Vertes File:Kendall Vertes UNAIRED Solo "Dead on Arrival" - Dance Moms File:Dance Moms - Kendall Vertes Solo "Just Rain" (Full Dance) (Season 4, Episode 11) File:Holla - Kendall Vertes - Dance Moms Season 4 File:Dance Moms - Kendall Vertes Solo "Not Just Another Pretty Face" File:Kendall Vertes - Clap your hands File:Ryleigh Vertes and Kendall Vertes - Too Young External Links *Official Site *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *YouTube *Kendall Vertes Wiki Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:Vertes Sisters